


i saw trini kissing santa claus

by necking



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, kind of a shitpost fic but what do u expect from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: “C’mon, Crazy Girl, it’s not that bad,” he said, nudging her shoulder, while gesturing to the mall Santa, “see?”And Trinididsee-- the mall Santa obviously had pillows stuffed into his suit to make up for all the extra space in it, giving him a very lumpy appearance. To add to that, his eyes were a stunning brown, with long lashes that made Trini wonder if Santa wore mascara.Oh,she realized, when the line got closer, and Zack’s smile had turned from a smirk to a full blown shit-eating grin,Santa’s ashe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was meant to be a one shot but like..,, my ideas expanded so u bet ur ass imma make a multichapter christmas fic
> 
> it’s rated m bc i mentioned a lot of dirty stuff also idk if it’s gonna get there later on so
> 
> if u see anything not add up lmk im still tryna organize my brain about this lol

“Zack, this is a terrible fucking idea.”

“Unh-unh, no take backs, remember?”

Trini groaned. He was right, but she really hadn’t expected the odds to go _against_ her favour.

She thought back to last week, at the campus bar, when, just like usual, they made a bet between the two of them (it used to be between the three of them-- Zack, herself, _and_ Jason, but the latter of the three had Billy now) where they spent the entire bar night trying to see who could get the most numbers.

9/10 times, Trini won, but for the first time since she could remember, Zack had miraculously won, and with no surprise at all, it’d been the one time when he’d changed the stakes up a little bit.

So now, here they were, at the local mall, waiting to get their picture taken to fulfill Zack’s _stupid_ dare.

“C’mon, Crazy Girl, it’s not that bad,” he said, nudging her shoulder, while gesturing to the mall Santa, “see?”

And Trini _did_ see-- the mall Santa obviously had pillows stuffed into his suit to make up for all the extra space in it, giving him a very lumpy appearance. To add to that, his eyes were a stunning brown, with long lashes that made Trini wonder if Santa wore mascara.

_Oh,_ she realized, when the line got closer, and Zack’s smile had turned from a smirk to a full blown shit-eating grin, _Santa’s a_ she.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Trini chuckled, shaking her head at Zack’s face, because of _course_ he’d find the only female mall santa in their small college town, “you planned this, didn’t you? How’d you even know about this?”

“I have my ways,” Zack said, still grinning.

She wasn’t surprised. Zack had connections everywhere.

The line moved closer, the two of them now only having one family in front of them.

“Remember, Trini, don’t scar the poor girl-- I mean, man,” he quickly corrected himself, realizing that he couldn’t compromise Santa’s identity with so many children nearby.

“You’re the one who made the dare,” Trini pointed out, “I don’t even know if that’s possible. You _did_ say last week that I had to scar him.”

The last child of the family in front of them hopped off of Santa’s lap, signifying it was almost Trini’s turn. “Okay, true,” Zack agreed, “just make sure it’s not too problematic so we don’t get banned from this mall. I haven’t done my Christmas shopping yet.”

“Will do my best,” she saluted, before crossing over the threshold to sit on mall Santa’s lap.

-

Kim was exhausted. She was starting to regret her joke application to the mall to become mall Santa, after a child had sneezed green onto her shoulder twenty minutes ago.

But, money was money, and this mall seemed to be pretty progressive, so she was now stuck here for the rest of the month, since they’d somehow hired her, and the pay was good.

She was only on the fourth hour of her shift when she had noticed God had sent her a personalized attack.

The attack came in the form of a small, very cute girl, accompanied by a very tall boy, and, judging by the fit of this girl’s yellow bomber, and the way that the couple of them weren’t holding hands, Kim could only _assume._

It wasn’t completely unusual for young adults to come and see Santa, oftentimes the people being teens just having a laugh, or funny Christmas pictures, but for some reason, this particularly cute girl had caught Kim’s attention.

The regret only came at her harder, when she realized she’d be meeting this girl with a beard on, and not somewhere else where she could properly hit her up with, preferably, drinks in hand.

All too suddenly, the girl was stepping forward, and making her way onto Kim’s Santa throne.

She plopped down unceremoniously onto Kim’s lapped, her hands coming up to wrap around her neck, much to the amusement of the boy behind her. Dimly, in the back of her mind, she noted he seemed to find it more funny than _kinky,_ and Kim felt herself relax a little at that, confirming they weren’t here for some weird kink thing.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for Christmas, Santa?” The girl asked, after Kim had just stared at her in silence for the past ten seconds.

Kim coughed, shaking herself out of her daze. The girl had a _really_ cute voice, being high and girlish, and not at all matching her grunge-y appearance.

“And what would you like for Christmas…” She asked, and then hesitantly added, “little girl?” It was required in her job description to ask, and she wasn’t about to break that rule.

The girl raised a perfectly manicured brow at that part, but shifted a little more on Kim’s lap to get a little more comfortable. “Yeah, uh, can I get a vibrator and three brand new buttplugs?”

Kim was by no means a vanilla person, but given the environment and setting, she was slightly shocked by her statement. “Wow, sounds like someone’s trying to make their way onto the naughty list,” she chuckled, her tone coming out a little more flirtatious than she had anticipated.

Her friend was giggling, but seemed to look like he was having a hard time keeping quiet. “I just feel like no man could ever seal the deal, y’know? A girl has needs.”

“Understandable,” Kim agreed, all traces of her attempt at an old man’s voice gone, “I’ve found that not going for men at all is a pretty quick solution to that problem.”

“You’re right.” Which reminds me,” the girl said, her friend now unable to keep his guffaws quiet, “add a strap-on to that list.”

The sentence alone confirmed all of Kim’s earlier assumptions about this girl, and she felt herself gulp loudly. “Sure. But, from the way it sounds, you might just be getting coal this year.”

But that seemed to fuel the girl further on, because she smirked cheekily at Kim, before leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, “is there a way I can change that?”

“Awfully corrupt of you to even offer that.”

And then the photographer was counting down, not too subtly letting Kim know she was taking too long with this girl, and with every second the girl seemed to be thinking hard about something, but Kim didn’t really have much time to figure out what it was since he’d started at 3.

By the time he’d said 1, however, the girl leaned in lightning fast to peck a quick kiss to Kim’s cheek, and the flash went off.

Kim was momentarily stunned as the girl hopped off her lap, her cheek still burning where they’d made contact. “I haven’t checked my list twice yet, so maybe I could just do a quick edit.”

The girl moved to join her friend near the exit of the line, and, before she properly left, she turned to blow a kiss at Kim, and winked, “thanks elf daddy.”

Had it been anyone else, Kim was sure she’d have felt disgusted, or maybe even violated, but instead, she was mesmerized, even when the next kid came to sit on her lap.

_Maybe that impulse joke application wasn’t such a bad idea after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil party bc i have to sneak 1 in in every fic i write apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler chapter aka just getting the background stuff fleshed out
> 
> my bad i didnt think i would take this long to release this i was a FOOL n started writin this story in the middle of MIDTERM SEASON IM SO FOOLISH 
> 
> also this whole chap is in trinis POV

“Nah, guys, I’m not really feeling it. You can go without me.”

“But Jace,” Zack whined, dragging the ‘a’ along like a child, “it’s wild west night.”

Zack was already dressed in his cowboy getup, sans the hat (he’d plopped that down on Trini, who refused to wear the outfit he’d picked out for her) and sat down on the couch next to Jason. He’d been begging the other boy to get drunk with them at the campus bar for the past ten minutes.

“Exactly,” Jason said, shrugging as he turned back to face the TV, “all the more reason why I can’t go.”

Trini watched as Zack pouted more, the effect useless since Jason was no longer looking at them. While Zack may have been oblivious to the real reason for why Jason didn’t want to go, Trini was very much aware.

”Quit it, Z,” she said, sympathizing easily with Jason, and otherwise not wanting to wear the dumb cowboy hat, “if he doesn’t wanna go, he doesn’t have to.”

“Thank you, Trini,” Jason agreed, nodding without turning to look at them.

“You know he only doesn’t wanna go because he’s afraid Tommy’s gonna be there again.”

_ Maybe Zack wasn’t so oblivious after all— he was just a dick. _

Trini gave Zack a look, so as to say ‘ _ you can’t say that out loud! _ ’ To which he returned a look that said ‘ _ you were thinking it, too. _ ’

Jason’s body had stiffened on the couch, indicating that he had heard the comment, but stayed silent.

“Zack, if Jace doesn’t wanna see his crazy ex, he doesn’t have to, okay?”

Zack groaned, and Trini rolled her eyes at him. Tommy Oliver had been Jason’s wild fling throughout first year, only to turn out to be completely psychotic. The last time Jason had bumped into him, he’d asked Jason to marry him. 2 years after their breakup.

“I know, but how else are we gonna celebrate Jason’s A on his comm midterm? We can’t just celebrate without him.”

“Relax, guys,” Jason said, the TV now forgotten in front of him, “Billy’s coming over tonight, so I won’t be alone.”

But Jason’s comment was completely ignored, after the light bulb in Zack’s head had lit up, “what if we brought the bar here?”

“You mean like… a party?” Jason asked, no longer caring how blatantly Zack had shown he didn’t care much for Jason’s A, but more about getting drunk, “hell yes.”

“It’s Friday night though,” Trini pointed out, trying to play devil’s advocate even though she was also very much down for the idea of a party. They hadn’t had one in ages. (2 weeks) “Is anyone even still home?”

-

As it turned out, everyone was still home, or, better phrased, everyone was now in Trini, Jason, and Zack’s apartment. 

“Jesus, I didn’t think everybody’d still be home,” Trini said, taking a sip from her beer. 

After all, they  _ did  _ live a block away from campus, so it only made sense that most ‘everyone’ went to their school. Therein, college kids staying in on a Friday night?  _ Weird.  _

“Guess we’re all drained after midterms,” Katherine replied, shrugging, “But honestly? We figured y’all were gonna throw a party. Sue us.” 

Trini nodded in agreement, not really paying much attention to the conversation anymore. She hadn’t even realized she was talking to Katherine now, and not Aisha, who probably left a little while ago, judging by the amount of cups left in the beer pong game she was now participating in. 

The cup in her hands was now empty, and Trini has half a mind to yell ‘this bitch empty. YEET,’ but she couldn’t get past the feeling of the bass of the song she couldn’t remember the name of in her bones. 

Then, suddenly, the feeling was gone, and was now replaced with shouting. 

“Guys, shut up!” Jason yelled, his voice sounding fuzzy in her drunken state, “Alpha’s outside. Act cool!” 

At the sound of their landlord’s name, Trini found herself on her feet, quickly picking up the bong across the table from her to hide it behind the couch. 

When everyone had given Jason the green light after making sure nothing else contraband was left out, the slightly tipsy boy opened the door to reveal Alpha. 

“Hey Alpha,” Jason greeted, clearing his throat for the next few words, “what’s up?”

The balding man looked slightly sheepish, as if  _ he  _ was the one about to get reprimanded instead of the other way around, “you kids know I don’t usually mind the noise since you’re at the end of the hall, but, uh, I’ve been getting some complaints.” 

“What? From who?” Jason asked, his confusion overriding his natural tendency to be overly polite. 

Trini couldn’t blame him— she was equally as confused. They’d thrown louder parties before, but this was the first time they’d received a complaint. She made her way over to the door, allowing herself to be a part of the conversation. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Alpha apologized, scratching the back of his head. 

But Zack completely disregarded this, instead choosing to join Jason and Trini at the door, his height now letting him tower over the small man. 

“C’mon, Alpha, it doesn’t make any sense,” he said, leaning on the doorframe to look bigger, but keeping his tone light, “our entire floor is here. Who else could be complaining?” 

Alpha stayed silent, seeming to think over this question as he shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

“You can tell us,” Jason assured him, taking a more gentle route, “we won’t tell anyone.” 

“Speak for yourself, Jace,” Zack muttered darkly. 

But Trini slapped him, hard, before Alpha could even feel threatened by the comment, and gave Alpha a reassuring smile so as to say, ‘ _ what happens in this space, stays in this space.’ _

“Okay,” Alpha sighed, always having had a soft spot for Trini, “it’s 511. You didn’t hear it from me.” 

Puzzled, Trini finally spoke, no longer caring if she sounded drunk, “511? I thought that room was vacant?” 

“Someone just moved in last week,” Alpha replied, desperate to get away if it meant avoiding any more questions he wasn’t allowed to answer, “anyway, keep it down, please.” 

Then, he turned to leave, and Jason shut the door behind him. 

The music went back on, albeit, fifty times quieter, as if they were hosting a party in  _ The Gap _ , and Trini frowned when she couldn’t feel the bass anymore. 

Turning toward Zack, he seemed to be in a similar state of unhappiness, and they shared a look, indicating they were wondering the same thing about the new neighbour. 

“Whomst?” 

Trini rolled her eyes at his lack of eloquence, and rephrased his question. 

“Whomst the fuck just moved here in the middle of the school year, and whomst the fuck do they think they are?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u 4 readin
> 
> i promise kim will b in the next chap!! i had to split this bc it was too long oops 
> 
> follow me @ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out who the new neighbour is..,, i mean it's not rly a surprise but yolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im takin forever to update.,,, my bad.., n the longer i wait the harder it is for me to read my scattered ass outline  
> that bein said lmk if something doesnt add up thank u x
> 
> also didnt proofread rip y am i like this. ill come back to it tho

“I just think it was kinda dumb to move in just before the semester ended, y’know?” 

“Maybe they transferred in for the second semester.”

The two boys were walking back together to their apartment after one of their many shared classes, Zack eagerly looking for more things to dislike about their new neighbour while Jason shot down all of his reasons that seemed to be pulled out of his ass.

“Then why wouldn’t they move in at the end of winter break, or even when it started?” Zack asked, even though the timing of their move made perfect sense.

Jason shook his head at him, speeding up his pace to walk ahead of the taller boy. He was tired of hearing both him and Trini rant about the same bullshit.

There was probably only a minute of blissed silence as their feet crunched in the snow before Zack spoke up again.

“What the fuck is this?”

Jason turned around, annoyed at the sound of Zack complaining yet  _ again _ . He would bet his entire soul if it was about their neighbour again.

“What?”

Zack didn’t say anything, instead choosing to gesture wildly at their now non-vacant parking space, occupied by a large moving truck.

Jason rolled his eyes at him. “Zack, you don’t even drive.”

“I don’t care,” he exclaimed, angrily shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed Jason back into their building, “that’s just another thing to their list that I’m gonna write them up for.”

“Unbelievable,” Jason chuckled, laughing at Zack’s pettiness.

“Unbelievable is right. Fuck that new neighbour. It’s probably someone racist.”

Jason furrowed his brow at that, still chuckling,“what?” 

“I don’t know,” Zack shrugged, holding the door open for Jason as they entered the building, “that’s the card I’m gonna play if they disrespect me to my face.”

-

In hindsight, maybe Kim being kicked out of her sorority wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened at her. Living alone now, she could buy whatever food she wanted, without the other girls judging her about all the calories she was eating.

Hugging her three bags of frozen food to her chest, she pushed open the door to her building with her shoulder. 

As she made her way to the locked door, she briefly made eye contact with a tall nervous boy in a blue jacket, who seemed to be hovering over the buzzer phone, waiting for someone to let him in.

Just when she had her groceries  back in her arm and the door about to close behind her, she looked back to see blue-jacket watch her enter the building, not bothering to follow her.

Confused, she stepped back so that the door didn’t close properly. Normally, people would just go in when someone else had opened the buzzer door.

“Hey,” Kim said, nodding her head in greeting to blue jacket.

“Oh,” he said, seemingly surprised that she had acknowledged him, “hi.”

Kim coughed awkwardly, clearing her throat as she spoke, “um, do you need to get in?”

“Yes,” blue-jacket said excitedly, pushing off the wall as he walked toward the door, “funny thing, I forgot my key even though I always keep it strapped to my wallet, but the thing is I forgot my wallet, which is also very funny because I forgot my wallet upstairs, which is ironic because I need to go inside to unlock this door, but I can’t unlock it without the key.”

Dazed at how rapidly the information had spewed out of this now suddenly very talkative boy, she nodded politely, “yeah… Quite the conundrum.”

He frowned at that, seeming to remember something. “Sorry, I talk a lot,” he explained, unintentionally interrupting Kim’s forgiveness, “I’m on the spectrum.”

“Oh, cool,” she said, unsure of what to say to that. “Well, do you need to get in?” She repeated, still awkwardly holding the door for him.

“Yes, yes, please,” he said, finally letting himself enter the building as Kim pushed on with her groceries.

They walked together in a brief silence, not needing to wait for the elevator, as someone had just exited as they were entering the lift. 

“What floor do you need?” She asked, being the person closest to the buttons.

“5, please.”

Shocked that she was  _ finally _ meeting one of her neighbours, (seriously, it was like they all chose to leave at very specific times so that Kim would never run into them) she spoke up excitedly.

“Oh, me too! I actually just moved in at the end of the hall.”

He seemed to sense her enthusiasm, and shared an equally excited smile with her, “oh, you’re 511?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m 512!” He exclaimed. 

Kim was relieved. She had started to think all her neighbours were rude, or kept to themselves, judging from how no one had welcomed her to the floor. It was a very different treatment from where she used to live.

“Nice!” She said, eager to finally be meeting someone friendly, “what was your name?”

He seemed to think hard about something, before sticking his hand out and then quickly retracting it, “I’m Billy Cranston. I used to be called Billy Cramston-” another concentrated look passed over his face, as he seemed to remember something, “but I guess that isn’t really important why. What’s your name?”

Unsure if she should ask further questions about ‘ _ Cramston’  _ and risk more conversation she couldn’t catch up on, she ultimately decided to ignore it. “Kim. I’m Kimberly Hart.”

“Hi, Kim,” he greeted her, as the elevator doors opened to the fifth floor, “you’re not very noisy, right?” 

She briefly flashbacked to her sorority days, and how she was the queen of beer pong, and keg stands, “I mean, no, not really. Like, I don’t throw any parties, if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh,” he said, guiding her out to their side of the hall, “well, I hope you don’t mind parties, then. There tend to be a lot.”

“Really?” She asked, feeling doubtful about that. Billy didn’t seem like the party type.

“Yeah, party maniacs up at 512.”

She thought back to the other day, when she’d complained about the noise, now realizing it had come from this very sweet boy’s apartment.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed again, now stopping, since they were at the end of the hall. “Feel free to come by any time you hear the noise, instead of reporting us to Alpha!”

Kim flinched at that, but there didn’t seem to be any malice in his comment.  _ So the tenants knew it was her who snitched.  _

“I sure will,” she said, smiling politely at Billy as he nodded at her, “this is me.”

He nodded at that, “this is where I need to be as well. Nice meeting you, Kim.”

“Likewise, Billy.”

She shut the door behind her with her foot as she made her way over to the counter to place her groceries onto.

Sighing as she surveilled the very empty apartment filled with boxes, she got to work unloading her groceries, grateful that there wasn’t a conspiracy on this floor against her.

-

“Hey guys,” Billy said, greeting the occupants of 512.

“Hey Bill,” Trini and Zack murmured, too distracted by their game of Mario Kart to properly greet him, while Jason rushed over to help his boyfriend get settled in.

“The girl who lives across the hall is fairly nice. And attractive. If I were into women,” Billy said, toeing off his shoes while Jason took his jacket.

Jason smiled warmly at him, before hanging up the jacket into the closet, “Bill, that’s sweet. But you think everybody is nice.”

“Her name is Kim,” Billy continued on, “she let me into the apartment after I forgot my keys and the code changed-- anyway, I invited her to your next party,” he turned to look at Jason, worriedly, “you said that was okay, right?”

Suddenly, the TV stopped playing the Mario Kart soundtrack obnoxiously loud, the two players having paused the game to dramatically stand up and speak at the same time.

“You  _ what?! _ ” The two exclaimed, looking very much like overgrown children with their wii remotes in their hands.

“Billy, no!” Zack said, looking absolutely  _ betrayed _ , “that was the enemy!”

Meanwhile, Jason stood awkwardly behind Billy, feeling guilty for saying Billy could invite anybody he wanted to the apartment since he basically lived there anyway, “relax, guys. I said he could invite his friends. Kim is his friend now,” he reasoned, “besides, it’s probably better having her here than her callin the cops on us being too loud.”

Trini and Zack shared a look with each other, as if Jason was their mother who just told them they couldn’t play videogames anymore.

“Fine,” Trini said, rolling her eyes as she flopped back down onto the couch. “But she better not suck.”

But Zack seemed to be over it in a second, now that Jason’s point had finally reached his brain, “wait, Bill, you said she was hot?”

Jason rolled his eyes at Zack’s complete 180 about their now  _ hot  _ neighbour, “I’m gonna shower. Don’t grill my boyfriend with dumb questions,” he warned, as he walked past Zack into the washroom.

Zack waved him off, still waiting for Billy to answer his question.

“Yeah, fairly attractive,” Billy, agreed, nodding.

Zack’s face quickly morphed into a grin, before turning around excitedly to talk to Trini, who was still slumped on the couch.

“Trini, we gotta go over there and see for ourselves!”

Trini, unfortunately not as easily forgetful of her dislike for her neighbour, shot him down, “shut up, Zack. I don’t care how hot she is. She can’t weasel her way into our lives.”

“But what if she’s one of our soulmates!” Zack insisted, trying to get Trini to let her guards down, even for a second. Of the four them, she was the one who was the toughest to crack.

“Yeah, Trini,” Billy agreed, albeit much calmer than Zack, “she seems to be your type.”

Trini shot Billy a confused look, “No offence, Bill, but do you even know what my type is?”

There was a brief pause.

“... Gay?”

Trini groaned. She loved Billy, but  _ seriously? _   She had standards. It wasn’t like she would date  _ any  _ girl who wasn’t straight.

Zack chuckled at that, “well, he isn’t wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for readin n still bein here even tho everythin isnt rly makin sense yet
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading that!!! i dont have a fixed update schedule but it prob wont take long to finish anyway
> 
> pls dont forget to leave kudos n comments that FUELS ME THX LOVE U
> 
> follow me @ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com


End file.
